The present invention relates to mattresses, and more particularly, the present invention relates to such a mattress having clamping means arranged on the bottom edge along the four sides thereof for securing a linen sheet in shape. The clamping means comprises channel plates attached in channels on the mattress, and clamps secured to the channel plates by screws for clamping down the linen sheet which covers over the mattress.
The mattress for a bed is generally made in a rectangular shape having hems around the top and bottom borders. When in use, a linen sheet is positioned over the mattress with its peripheral edge inserted into the gap between the mattress and the bedstead. Because the linen sheet is simply retained in place by the pressure of the mattress, it wrinkles easily.